


The day we met

by Little_Aileen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, dumb oblivious babies, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Aileen/pseuds/Little_Aileen
Summary: “Hi, I’m Adrien but the store is about to clos-”“Do you have the whole Harry Potter series!?!” A young woman in early her twenties yelled panting.She was without denying the funniest thing he had ever seen and for working there for a year that means a lot. Her midnight black-blue hair was in what could be loosely described as a bun and covered in snow.   She was wearing a black spotted red dress that reached her knees held together with the help of a dozen pins, a large vibrant green coat that fell off her right shoulder, and a comically large and sparkly crown that on the gem in the center spelled princess.He was so shocked and confused he decided to help this poor girl out. “I…think we may have it in the back





	1. Chapter 1-The day we met

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by booabug's post of an idea for a bookstore au. I fell in love with this idea and I wrote this short (not really) one-shot based on it on the same day that I saw the post because I have no self-control. This is my first time posting to AO3 so if something is a little off please leave constructive criticisms so I can learn (not bad ones that make me not want to write on here anymore please) Thanks

“Meow” Plagg mewed rubbing his head against Marinette’s leg.

She giggled “There you are, you precious fluffy muffin you.” 

She picked him up and walked into the small reading nook in the corner of the store. She sat down on the overly soft couch, feeling herself sink into it. She picked up the black cat and placed him in her lap. She sighed happily, this was her happy place. The smell of books, the quiet atmosphere, and, she pets the cat lovingly, this beauty. 

“Oh, Marinette I didn’t hear you come in” A blond employee came in carrying a stack of books.

_Make that two beauties._

“Oh, Adrien let me help with that.” She called moving Plagg onto the sofa, giving Adrien a quick kiss, and grabbing a few books.

Plagg whined in protest

“Thanks, princess but honestly keeping that grumpy cat happy and quiet is enough” He chuckled lightly.

“He’s not grumpy he’s a precious baby” she protested putting away a few books.

“He’s a grumpy, stinky old man” Adrien stuck out his tongue at Plagg.

Plagg hissed in defiance.

“Adrien!” She lightly shoved him “that’s so mean”

He laughted wholeheartedly “Only you would think that buguette”

“Uggh, why do you still use that nickname” She scrunched up her nose.

“Because that was when we first met and its cute” he smiled “do you still remember how it happened?” 

She laughed awkwardly “I live by a strict code of blocking out embarrassing moments”

“Well I for one think that it was the best day of my life”

2 years ago~

After a cold winter’s day, Adrien was finishing closing up the bookstore when the door burst open.

“Hi, I’m Adrien but the store is about to clos-”

“Do you have the whole Harry Potter series!?!” A young woman in early her twenties yelled panting.

She was without denying the funniest thing he had ever seen and for working there for a year that means a lot. Her midnight black-blue hair was in what could be loosely described as a bun and covered in snow. She was wearing a black spotted red dress that reached her knees held together with the help of a dozen pins, a large vibrant green coat that fell off her right shoulder, and a comically large and sparkly crown that on the gem in the center spelled princess.

He was so shocked and confused he decided to help this poor girl out. “I…think we may have it in the back

“Okay…thank you” She responded softly as if realizing where she was and what she was doing.

Adrien went to the back and looked finding the last package of all seven books they had in store. He would have to order a lot more.

He was about to go around the corner when he heard her muttering to herself.

“-can't believe I forgot her birthday! I’ve been babysitting her since forever she’s basically my little sister.” She sat down on the gray sofa they had in the corner and took off her coat. “Ugh! And what am I wearing?! I’m supposed to be a fashion student. No matter how stressed for finals I am, this is ridiculous.” She adjusted one of the pins on the hem of the dress with a sigh.

Plagg crept up slowly looking up at her. She smiled and held him up. He immediately began patting curiously at the snow on her hair. She giggled gently and took her hair down from her messy bun letting her hair cascade down to her shoulders.

At that moment Adrien didn’t think there was anything lovelier in the world. Her bright blue eyes shining, her laugh like a melody, her hair still sprinkled with bits of snow and to top it all off she was still wearing that princess crown that now appeared less comedic and more ethereal.

His breath hitched, and she turned to look at him.

Her eyes widened, and she got up quickly “Oh I’m so sorry I got your couch covered in snow!”

“No, no, no, that’s um that’s okay I was just surprised Plagg likes you so much. I’ve had him for a while and all he seems to do is whine and hiss.”

She laughs softly “He’s a sweetheart”

He snorted but changed the subject “Yeah sure, by the way, I found it.” He raised up the ridiculous about of books he was holding in its neat plastic packaging.

“Thank kwami you have it. Oh, and I’m Marinette by the way.” She grabbed her coat as they walked to check out.

“Nice to meet you and yeah this is the last pack we got for this series. People have been buying them up because they want the original book covers” He explained walking along with her.

“I knew it was going to happen, but I forgot to pre-order it and next thing you know I have a birthday party tomorrow and I have no idea where to get it.” She slipped on her large coat and grabbed her wallet from the front pocket.

He smiled to himself. _Yes, good, very good. You’re having a normal conversation with a pretty girl. Very smooth much good._

“A party? Are you entertaining?” He joked motioned to his head pointing out the princess crown.

_Abort mission, abort mission that was a stupid joke._

She laughed gleefully “Well with tuition prices that’s not a bad idea but nah this was just a really badly planned late-night brainstorming session for my portfolio. The crown was more of inspiration for a fantasy outfit which I abandoned for ladybugs.”

“Well, I for one think that the princess ladybug look is beautiful on you.” He smiled and winked.

_What the actual hell are you, Adrien?! A wink? Are you a fourteen-year-old awkward teenager again get a grip._

A stunning pink hue dusted her cheeks, but Adrien ignored it thinking it couldn’t be because of him. He wasn’t that lucky. In fact, he was so unlucky that while looking at how wonderful she was and handing her the change he smashed his other hand in the cash register throwing her change everywhere. The change flew high up in the air clattering on the ground all around them. It was an utter disaster.

And then the amazing sound of her laughter filled the room. “Well look at that, we’re both messes today huh?” 

He couldn’t help it as he joined her. It was ridiculous, so ridiculous that he was crushing this much after only about an hour with her, but she just was so cheerful and funny and kind and damn he had to think of a reason to see her again.

As they both were laughing and picking up the change he was scrambling for a reason. By some twisted fate, Plagg scratched him his face while he was on his knees and cuddled up to Marinette.

“I think you need to come around more often he behaves so much better around you. I mean if you want to. I mean I would want you to and Plagg would love to see you again. I mean maybe this naughty cat can finally learn some manners from you because you’re nice and stuff.” He rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

_That was subtle right? Wait, was it too subtle or was it too direct. Did it sound as weird to her as it did to me? Actually, never mind that was literally verbal garbage. Damn it she’s so going to think I’m weird._

“That’d be great, but I don’t really have time to read and I won’t be able to buy anything. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with your boss for giving special treatment.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“What if the boss gave you special treatment?” He flailed his arms when she looked confused “I mean I’m the boss if that wasn’t clear, so it would be okay, and you can come in and hang out with Plagg when you want. I heard that pets can calm down anxiety and stress, not that you seem anxious or stressed! But you know finals and all that is hard so maybe you’d want to cuddle with somebody. I mean a cat, that somebody would be a cat, whose name is Plagg and is happy with you when he’s usually grumpy. So yeah there’s no problem coming in and hanging out.”

_Great job genius. You’re literally getting worse by the second and now you’ve advanced to rambling. I 100% blame father for this. He made me sheltered and awkward, and now I can’t flirt._

“I might have to take you up on that offer but be warned finals are next week and I’m sure as grumpy as Plagg gets he’s not walking train wreck bad.” She laughed lightheartedly walking towards the door.

“I’m sure you’re not that bad” he walked behind her smiling.

_Good, the conversation is normal again. Take that father._

She turned around just before the doorway and motioned at her outfit “I’m wearing an outfit held together by pins, an oversized lime green coat, and a tiara and it’s not even finals week yet. My warning stands firm.”

“Maybe but as long as you don’t scratch my face I think you still win.” He chuckled and opened the door for her.

As soon as the door opened he could see it was snowing, not terribly that you couldn’t walk home but enough that it would soak your warm clothes and make you cold on the way there. Without thinking he grabbed his umbrella from the stand next to the door.

He handed her the umbrella “Here a princess shouldn’t get cold”

_Was that charming? Was it kinda creepy? Maybe this wasn’t the time to try out a nickname._

She giggled, and her cheeks flushed whether it was from the cold or from his comment he wasn’t sure “No, it’s okay I’m part Ladybug apparently too.”

“You do realize that ladybugs hibernate during the winter, right?” he smiled cheekily.

She laughed “How did you even know that?”

“I stay here all day with only a cat and sadly not every moment is a princess ladybug fiasco.” He snickered. “But seriously take it I have one in the back you can give it back when you come to teach Plagg that scratching out someone’s eyeball isn’t the best way to communicate.”

She smiled “Okay, it’s a deal”

Their hands lingered on the umbrella handle much longer than was necessary but neither seemed to notice until Adrien let go to let Marinette walk home.

The present~

“Well you may see it as a romantic day, but I see it as a stressed girl with terrible outfit coordination couldn’t see the love of her life was trying so hard to flirt and be cool.” Marinette tiptoed to kiss her loving boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yes but to be fair that love of her life was awkward and socially adept because tv and movies can only teach him so much and yet he somehow got the girl of his dreams to start dating him…after many dumb excuses and awkward moments.” He put away a book on the top shelf where she couldn’t reach and heard a subtle show-off from the smaller girl.

“Ah yes the classic Plagg misses you and has been whiny without you in which by Plagg, you meant you. And who could forget the I need to run an errand and there’s no one at the store so let’s go together, get delicately sidetracked and practically go on dates.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“You liked them don’t lie” he teased “and you aren’t guilt-free miss-I-was-so-tired-that-I-didn’t-know-I-was-cuddling-you-instead-of-Plagg Dupain-Cheng. You nearly gave me heart attacks with your cuteness”

“My methods were sound I wanted to test your reaction and see if you liked me too.” She replied cheekily.

“Always” He smiled giving her a gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 - Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…” Marinette started awkwardly “Is princess your go-to nickname for me now?” She laughed nervously fiddling with her fingers.  
>   
>  _Ok, she’s joking. That’s a good sign, right? Maybe I haven’t screwed up everything yet?_  
>     
> “Haha, well it _was _a pretty strong first impression but I can stop if you want?” he rubbed the back of his neck.__  
>     
> “As long as I’m not the damsel in distress type of princess I guess it’s kinda...cute” She looked down shyly.  
>    
> “Oh, of course not! I see you as more of a Tiana or Mulan definitely.” Adrien hastily explained.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this isn't a one-shot anymore huh? This can still be read by itself though and I think I like it better that way. If you guys do want more chapters they can be easily added but if not it won't be an awkward half-way stop so that's my reasoning. I also want to thank you all so much for the amazingly positive response I got for the first chapter I was so nervous but when I saw the comments and kudos I couldn't stop myself from smiling and I thought I might just die from the warm fuzzies in my heart. :') Ok enough of my gushing please enjoy the next installment.

Finals week~

“Hello?” the little bell Adrien installed ringed as Marinette stepped into the small shop and placed her black coat on the coat rack as she had done the last three times she had come.

_Oh my kwami, she’s not tired of me yet. Ok, be cool Adrien. You can do that right?_

“Oh, Marinette glad am I-uh I mean I’m glad you’re here.” He chuckled nervously. “Did you stay up studying for that English test?

_Smooth Adrien smooth._

Today she looked a bit more composed than last week. She wore a white sweater that said ‘motivated by cats and caffeine’ in cursive black writing, black leggings and boots. Her hair was up again only this time the bun was held up by a pencil.

“Yep, I don’t understand why I need to know English as a fashion major” She yawned “anyway I brought back your umbrella since I keep forgetting” She held up a black umbrella.

Plagg ran up to her meowing excitedly.

“Don't get me wrong I love your company but you didn’t have to drop it off so soon especially during finals week.” He gave an empathetic smile.

She picked up Plagg “I had to come back to cuddle with this cutie anyway.” She hugged him squishing her face to his.

He sighed _I wish that was me_

“Is that still ok?” She asked 

“Oh,” He snapped back to reality “uh yeah of course!” 

She smiled and went to sit on the small sofa bring Plagg with her. Adrien stood still.

_Would it be super awkward to sit and talk to her? It’s working hours but there’s no one here yet maybe I can just hang out? No, it’ll seem weird that I take a break just when she gets here. She’s not even here for me, she’s here for Plagg. Ughh, make a decision Adrien, you probably look like an idiot just standing there._

Adrien sighed and went to the back and grabbed a few books.

_Work it is then_

He grabbed the wheeled ladder and brought it to section C trying to stabilize it as he climbed higher with the heavy books.

Marinette giggled at Plagg and from Adrien’s position he could just see as Plagg had jumped off the couch and was trying to get back on with little luck. He smiled leaning a little to see her face light up when Plag finally got up.

The wheels wobbled a little as he put more of his weight on the right side then Adrien’s luck ran out. Adrien lost his balance and grabbed the shelf for stability however that only caused the books to fall as he did while letting out a high pitched yelp.

_Oww, oww, oww kwami that’s so embarrassing. I hope Marinette didn’t hear or see that._

“Oh my kwami, Adrien are you ok?” a blurry figure asked.

He made double finger guns “totally”

_Finger guns?! That’s it, I’m officially the lamest person in the world. Just end it all now_

“You sure? That looked like it hurt a lot” She extended her hand to help him up.

Dazed he answered, “How could I not be when there’s a beautiful princess here that cares about me?” Adrien gently pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

His eyes widened realizing what he just said and got up quickly. “I um, I’m going to um going to uh get a cart for these instead. But um yeah thanks I gotta go.”

He nearly ran to the back room not that he needed to rush as Marinette was too busy overheating where he left her.

_Wtf did you just do?! Oh, my kwami! I should be banned from watching cheesy romantic movies before going to sleep. No! I should be banned from watching cheesy movies for the rest of my life after that craziness. Holy cr- I mean what were you thinking?! That was so creepy. I need to just move to China or something. Yeah, I’m pretty fluent in Chinese I could do that. Wait! Didn’t she mention yesterday that her last name was Dupain-Cheng? She might visit China one day and then it’ll be the same problem!_

He hit his head against the wall a few times until he got tired and sighed.

_Ok...I guess I have to get out eventually? I’ll just never mention it and maybe she’ll forget?_

He grabbed a cart and walked out of the back room as natural as he could which to be fair after modeling as a teen worked pretty well. That is until he got in front of her.

“So…” Marinette started awkwardly “Is princess your go-to nickname for me now?” She laughed nervously fiddling with her fingers.

_Ok, she’s joking. That’s a good sign, right? Maybe I haven’t screwed up everything yet?_

“Haha, well it _was _a pretty strong first impression but I can stop if you want?” he rubbed the back of his neck.__

“As long as I’m not the damsel in distress type of princess I guess it’s kinda...cute” She looked down shyly.

“Oh, of course not! I see you as more of a Tiana or Mulan definitely.” Adrien hastily explained.

“I get Mulan because most people go for that but why Tiana?” she smiled thankfully it didn't seem too forced or awkward.

“I could write a whole essay over how much you and Tiana are alike. Like you both have a clear goal in mind and will work towards it the right way no matter hard it is and your both kind to others like unnecessarily so. Like last time that the kid accidentally dropped a whole bunch of books you consoled him telling him it’s ok and helped him pick everything up.” Adrien's eyes lit up with so much enthusiasm and warmth. “You won’t take laziness and complacency and I know I already said it but honestly you know how to be realistic yet still have those huge dreams that you definitely deserve so you take things in little steps and work ahead to make it a reality and that’s super inspiring and-”

The sound on Adrien’s words was drowned out by her ears burning. 

“Oh my kwami, Adrien stop!” She laughed her face beet red.

“Sorry it’s true though” he smiled

She smiled back but couldn’t maintain the eye contact and looked at the floor.

_Dammit Adrien you overdid it and we barely got over the hand kissing thing._

“...Rapunzel…” Marinette mumbled

“What?” Adrien asked.

“You would be Rapunzel.” She said louder

“Haha, the blonde hair?” Adrien joked.

“No, you’re...you’re like sunshine.” She explained as Adrien felt the temperature in his face increase “Like you always see the best in people, and are kind to everyone. You’re a huge optimist and encouraging and so curious about everyone and want to find out the best way to brighten up their day. You’re new to being independent yet you’re honestly doing better than me” She laughed softly “You’re a little naive especially for reading so much but it’s...endearing. You work hard and everyone can see it I mean you’re what 22? 23? And everyone knows this cute little shop you created is the best place to find a good book even if you don’t know what you’re looking for. Actually _especially_ if you don’t know what you want because you don’t get impatient and you ask them what they like to help them find a book they’ll love. And I know that they do because they come back to thank you.”

Adrien dramatically placed his hand on heart “No more, mercy, please. Oh, my kwami princess you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

She rolled her eyes “Nevermind you might be too dramatic for Rapunzel.”

They both looked at each other smiling for a few more seconds before bursting in laughter and it occurred to them that maybe that's how it was going to go with them as another silence fell over them. But it wasn’t awkward anymore it was kinda nice actually.

As Marinette went back to Plagg and Adrien cleaned up his mess the same thought repeated in their minds in sync _It’s too late, I’m too far gone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shirt Marinette wore https://www.etsy.com/listing/557245463/motivated-by-cats-and-caffeine?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=cats%20and%20caffeine&ref=sc_gallery-4-1&plkey=62e93ef495485c335bfd1a1c34eb9d07be7a0e1e:557245463&more_colors=1 if ya'll want to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun if you guys liked it there were a few ideas I had on expanding it but just wouldn't have worked with the structure of this and I didn't want to make it longer than it already is.


End file.
